Five Days To Resist Or Impress: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar
by Erika Peterson
Summary: Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin son ex e íntimos amigos, que han decidido irse de vacaciones cinco días para pasar unos días de agradable amistad. / Traducción de Five Days To Resist Or Impress / Autora original: Seis Fleur
1. No, Sir

Hola, queridas personas que os habéis pasado a leer este fic.

Lo primero que quiero deciros es que este fic no es mío, sino la traducción de uno que leí hace un par de años y que me encantó (de ahí que me apeteciese traducirlo al español). El original está en lengua inglesa, así que si comprendéis inglés y os apetece leer ambas versiones, perfecto; si queréis leer directamente el original, más abajo tenéis los datos básicos para encontrar la historia en el buscador de Fanfiction y si lo que queréis es leer la historia en español porque no entendéis inglés o simplemente no os sentís cómodos leyendo en inglés, solo me queda deciros que este es vuestro sitio.

Esta traducción pretende ser fiel al original y por fiel me refiero a que contiene el mismo argumento y los mismos sentimientos y sensaciones que el original, pero no va a ser una traducción literal palabra por palabra.

En cuanto a los Reviews, podéis escribirlos en este fic y yo luego se los enviaré traducidos a la autora original así como las posibles respuestas que os vaya a dar. Si tenéis algún comentario sobre la traducción, también será bien recibido.

Y bueno, esto es todo, ya no volveréis a ver mi "voz" en el resto de la historia salvo, tal vez, en alguna nota que os deje por ahí. Así que todo lo que vais a ver escrito a partir de ahora en las negritas son las intervenciones que la propia autora incluyó en su historia.

Un saludo, queridos lectores, y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>[Todos los derechos relacionados con One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, esto (tanto la historia en inglés como la traducción) es simplemente sin ánimo de lucro y por pura diversión]<strong>

**Autora del fic: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace:  s/8493483/1/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

**Hay días en los que me cuesta muchísimo escribir. Después, hay otros en los que escribo sin descanso porque no puedo parar. He escrito esto por mera diversión, la idea es que no tuviese relación con OP y fuese una historia original e independiente, pero entonces me di cuenta de que estoy un poco vaga para ello. Aun así, os prometo que será ligera, fácil, de lectura fluida, nada pesada ni tampoco nada serio.**

**También me pregunto, bueno, me preguntaba (y temía) si vais a acabar aburridos de mis historias Zoro/Robin. Porque generalmente el exceso de algo suele tener ese efecto, ya sabéis. Jajajaja. Mera curiosidad, no quiero que vuestro amor por el Zoro/Robin se apague porque tengáis demasiado. Si no es vuestro caso, está bien.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo primero<strong>

**No, Sir**

-Bueno, Zoro, ¿me has traído algo de Alemania?

-Sí, números de algunos tíos. Me pareció un buen regalo para ti, Robin. ¿Los quieres?

-Te odio.

-Yo más. Bueno, da igual, ¿cómo te va? Desde febrero que no contestas a mis mensajes.

-Bueno, tampoco me has enviado ninguna postal desde Alemania.

-No sabía que te gustaran.

-Claro que no, tan apenas me conoces a pesar de que estuvimos saliendo cuatro años. Pero, ¿no es de sentido común? Si estás fuera, envías postales.

-Te he enviado correos que _nunca_ contestaste.

-Correos breves. Quería que me lo contases todo. Como qué hacías, dónde ibas... Que me enviases fotos de tu casa temporal o de tus pies cubiertos de nieve, ya sabes.

-Vale, Robin. Lo haré. La próxima vez.

-Bien.

-Entonces, no has leído mi último correo.

-No tenía ganas. ¿De qué iba, Zoro?

-De unas vacaciones.

-¿Te vas otra vez? Todavía no he podido verte.

-Eso es porque son _nuestras_ vacaciones. Tú y yo. Había pensado que podríamos ponernos al día tras mi año en Alemania. También te he traído unos regalitos de París.

-¿_Nuestras_ vacaciones? ¿Adónde?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel sitio al que llamábamos nuestro segundo hogar?

-¿Quieres ir ahí?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Es una buena excusa para desconectar del trabajo y ponernos al día.

-Podría estar bien. Además necesito un descanso. El trabajo es demasiado estresante. ¿De cuánto tiempo tienes pensado que sean estas _vacaciones_?

-Cinco días, supongo. ¿A qué estamos?

-Lunes.

-Ah, vale. Nos iremos el miércoles de la semana que viene. Nos vemos entonces.

Esta es la llamada que hizo Roronoa Zoro al día siguiente de su regreso de Alemania. Dicen que no es bueno ser muy amigo de tus ex; en el caso de Zoro, Nico Robin, su antigua pareja durante cuatro años. Pero, de todos modos, ¿quién escribe las reglas? Ellos dos se envían cartas de vez en cuando, quedan cada vez que él vuelve a casa (probablemente cuatro veces al año) y se quejan al otro sobre sus vidas y otros secretos embarazosos. Pero está bien porque son amigos íntimos y antiguos amantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero no haberos aburrido :) Gracias por leer y comentar.<strong>


	2. I don't want to be the blame

N/T: Gracias por los comentarios. Ya se los he hecho llegar a Seis Fleur, en cuanto me responda, volveréis a tener algún PM mío y esa, básicamente, es la dinámica que seguiré con este fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Seis Fleur<strong>

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/1/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con **_**Midnight Cat**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me alegra no haberos aburrido :) Gracias por los comentarios y sobre todo a Greetingsfromme, que vio un error :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Segundo<strong>

**I Don't Want To Be The Blame**

Roronoa Zoro llegó una hora antes que Nico Robin y registró su llegada poco antes que ella.

Robin insistía en hospedarse en habitaciones separadas, pero era verano y la pequeña ciudad de luces sobre el pico de la montaña era más cálida que de costumbre. Todos los hoteles estaban llenos. Zoro se las apañó para conseguir una habitación de lujo con camas individuales en el hotel al que solían ir. Cuando llegó Robin, llamó a Zoro y subió directamente al piso 23. Se sintió aliviada al haber llegado al fin su habitación, pero se sintió todavía más aliviada cuando vio las camas separadas.

En cuanto la vio en la puerta, Zoro le dijo que estaba encantadora, pero ella solo le respondió que estaba loco.

—Podrías haber elegido una isla o Bali.

—Has venido igualmente.

—Este sitio me trae recuerdos.

—Podemos crear otros nuevos. Como amigos. Ayudarán a mantener a raya a la nostalgia indeseada cuando volvamos a pensar en este lugar.

—Qué manera más rara de pensar. Bueno, ¿qué tienes planeado?

—¿Planeado?

—Sí, ¿qué haremos hoy?¿Y mañana? ¿Y pasado mañana?

—Yo no hago planes. Son una pérdida de tiempo. Me dejo llevar.

—Creo que primero deberíamos establecer unas reglas. Para evitar que pasen cosas estúpidas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Vale, lo pillo.

—Primera regla: no compartiremos colchón, sin importar las circunstancias.

—De acuerdo. No me arriesgaría.

—Segundo: nada de interacciones románticas entre tú y yo.

—Una regla crucial. Nada de flirtear. Apuntado. ¿Puedo añadir una?

—De acuerdo.

—Nada de llamadas relacionadas con trabajo, adicta. Vienes a descansar unos días conmigo.

—¿Esa no era nuestra antigua regla?

—Sigue en vigor.

—Cuarta: no levantarnos al mediodía…

—Eso podría ser un problema, Robin.

—No pases tu tiempo aquí durmiendo, no es muy divertido dormir hasta el mediodía en unas vacaciones.

—Quinto: no discutir.

—Eso puedo prometerlo.

Así pues, Zoro y Robin tenían cinco reglas que acatar para sus vacaciones de cinco días. En cuanto les dieron el visto bueno, ambos se preguntaron qué tipo de conversaciones iban a tener después (dado que, durante los doce meses que Zoro había estado en Alemania, nunca había contactado con Robin) y mentalmente apuntaron buenos temas para tener el tipo de conversación en que impresionas a tu compañero y te pones un poco por encima, o más bien, el tipo de conversación en que hablas de tus fallos y te haces parecer un poco peor solo por miedo a que, tal vez, si impresionas a tu antiguo amante, él o ella pueda volver a enamorarse de ti otra vez.


	3. Not anymore

N/T: Perdón por no haber publicado ayer como tenía intención de hacer, pero a mitad de semana tuve un examen y se complicó un poco la agenda. Pero aquí lo tenéis, capítulo tres de esta historia. Ya he enviado los comentarios traducidos a la autora original pero todavía no me ha respondido.

En cuanto al comentario de Zorro Junior: ¡Gracias! Es un placer para mí poder traducir esta historia y que sea de utilidad para aquellos que tuvisteis la curiosidad por leerla pero nunca llegasteis a hacerlo. ¡El idioma ya no será una barrera, muajajajaja! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Autora: Seis Fleur<strong>

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: **** s/8493483/3/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress  
><strong>

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con **_**Midnight Cat**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando escribo esta historia, no quiero ser demasiado descriptiva como en mis otras historias. Me gustan los diálogos. Os daré la libertad de imaginar las cosas y los gestos. Espero que os divirtáis :) ¡Porque yo sí! Espero que os guste este capítulo cortito. Gracias por leer y comentar. Zorobin para todo el mundo 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tercero<strong>

**Not Anymore**

—Alemania está bien, Alemania es bonita. Alemania es maravillosa.

—Ah, ¿cómo se llama?

—¿Por qué, Robin? ¿Por qué?

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Tengo razón o no?

—Vale. Annett.

—Mmm, bonito nombre. ¿Tiene posibilidades contigo? ¿Tienes una foto?

—Robin, soy Roronoa Zoro, no ese cocinero pervertido ceja remolino.

—Solo tengo curiosidad por saber con qué tipo de chicas alemanas saldrías.

—No estamos saliendo, somos solo buenos amigos.

—¿Buenos amigos?

Pellizco.

—¡Au! ¿A qué viene eso?

—Por desconsiderado. Creía que ese título era mío. Debería haber visto venir que tras un año en Alemania, me encontrarías sustituta.

—No digas eso. Tú sigues siendo la única que me conoce por dentro y por fuera. Hasta me ves en mi peor estado.

—Fufufufu, ¿así que esta Annett nunca te ha visto en tu peor estado?

—No es eso lo que quiero decir. Y no. Es solo una amiga. Ya sabes. Una buena colega. Más o menos como lo es Nami.

—¿Así que te saca el dinero y te pide que le hagas los recados?

—No es eso lo que quería decir.

—Era broma. ¿Quieres beber algo más?

—Vino me va bien. Solo son las tres de la tarde y no quiero emborracharme tan temprano. ¿Tú café está bien?

—Sí, está bien. Bueno, cuéntame más cosas de Annett. ¿Es guapa?

—Lo es. Tiene el pelo negro, ojos marrones, nariz puntiaguda y es más alta que yo, y ahora estás ignorándome porque no sé describir el físico de una persona.

—¡Fufufu! No te ignoro, sigue, te escucho.

—Vale, entonces guarda el móvil.

—Hecho. Así que, Annett. Pelo oscuro, ojos marrones, nariz puntiaguda, más alta que tú. ¿A qué se dedica?

—Estudia en la universidad y trabaja a media jornada en una cafetería a la que solía ir entre semana.

—Anda, conque ahora vas a cafeterías. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es aplicada o ruidosa y todoterreno como Nami? ¿O adorablemente torpe como Keimi...?

—Le gustan los libros. Hace bocetos y garabatos detrás de los recibos, los billetes del autobús, de avión, incluso… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada, solo me preguntaba qué harían juntos en su tiempo libre el duro señor Roronoa Zoro y la artista rata de biblioteca Annett. No te van mucho esas cosas.

—Claro. Salimos y damos paseos por el parque, hacemos picnics, viajamos y hacemos cosas de esas. Le encanta viajar. Ah, sí, te he traído algo de París, pero está todavía arriba en la habitación.

—Gracias, Zoro. Agradezco el detalle.

—¿Es sarcasmo?

—No, de verdad agradezco que te acordaras de mí, sobre todo en tu viaje a París.

—Claro que me acuerdo de ti, Robin. Eres mi mejor amiga.


	4. It's your turn to take a seat

N/T: Gracias a Zorro Junior por la consideración y darme las gracias por traducir. Si hay alguna parte que mejoraríais o que suena una poco forzada, decídmelo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.<strong>

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: s/8493483/4/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Todos odiamos perder discusiones. Todos tenemos nuestro ego, ¿verdad? Pero a veces, a lo mejor solo algunos nos hemos dado cuenta de que una amistad, o una relación, vale mucho más que nuestro propio ego.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuarto<strong>

**It's your Turn to Take a Seat**

—Robin, ¿dónde estás?

—¡En la ducha!

—Pensaba que te habrías ido o algo. ¿Te gustan las norias?

—¿Las norias?

—Sí, había pensado que podíamos hacer algo y explorar este sitio, ya sabes. Antes solíamos venir un par de veces pero nos quedábamos casi todo el tiempo en la habitación.

—En la habitación todo el tiempo, bajo las sábanas. ¿Y no era divertido?

—Muy graciosa, Robin.

—La culpa es tuya, eras irresistiblemente sexy en aquel entonces.

—Perdón por ya no ser tan irresistiblemente sexy.

—No te preocupes, Zoro, estoy segura de que todavía lo eres. Lo que sucede es que ya no tengo la potestad de verte sin ropa, así que me temo que no podría juzgarlo.

Cerró el grifo, se escurrió y se envolvió con una toalla del hotel. Salió del baño y fue hacia su maleta para tomar ropa limpia para la cena (un par de bonitos leggins tobilleros color pastel, una camiseta negra sin mangas y la ropa interior, por supuesto). Vio a su ex sentado en el sofá, con la chaqueta todavía puesta, por lo que asumió que acababa de llegar de dar una vuelta por el complejo.

—No te has perdido paseando tú solito, felicidades.

—¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido en Alemania? Mi sentido de la orientación ha mejorado mucho, ¿sabes?

—Voy a vestirme. ¿Vas a ducharte?

—No tengo ganas.

—Todavía no te has duchado desde que llegamos. Venga, que ya hueles.

Zoro se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el sofá antes de caminar perezosamente hacia el cuarto de baño. En cuanto estuvo segura, por el eco del agua cayendo como la lluvia, de que se había metido en la ducha, Robin empezó a vestirse.

—Entonces, Robin.

—¿Sí?

—¿A la noria?

—¿Por la noche?

—Creía que te gustarían más las vistas nocturnas desde las alturas.

—Zoro, ay, Zoro. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable? Pensaba que nunca te había importado cuáles eran mis gustos.

—¿Estás de broma? Claro que me importan.

—No es verdad. Cuando salíamos, siempre hacíamos las cosas como a ti te gustaban.

—Bueno, nunca dijiste nada. Pensaba que no tenías inconveniente con mis decisiones.

—Y no lo tengo, de hecho puedo soportar cualquier cosa. Solo me molestaba que tan apenas me preguntaras cómo _yo_ prefería las cosas.

—¿Así que ahora estás diciendo que no debería preocuparme por cómo te gustan las cosas porque nunca lo hice cuando salíamos?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Solo decía que de alguna manera te has vuelto más… considerado, ahora.

—¿Y antes no era considerado? Jo, Robin, eso duele.

—Era sarcasmo. Discúlpeme si a su corazón le ha sentado mal.

—Todavía vas con esas. Muy divertido, pero sigue doliendo, Robin.

—De verdad que lo siento. Pero acaba ya de ducharte que tenemos que ir a cenar. Venga, yo invito.

Las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto, al menos no para Robin, que todavía era la Robin que siempre se disculpaba, que lo soportaba todo y que expresaba su descontento con sarcasmo, luego discutía y acababa pidiendo perdón porque no quería discutir o porque el tono enfadado de Zoro y sus actitud a la defensiva le dolían como agujas clavándose en lo más profundo de su garganta. Ella seguía todo este ritual porque temía acabar llorando en silencio sobre su almohada, que Zoro la ignorara por completo, que estuviese enfadado.

No obstante, la mayoría del tiempo, Robin cedía y se disculpaba para acabar con la discusión, ya que ella sabía, y siempre sabrá, que no puede compararse perder una tonta discusión con perder a una persona que quieres solo por una discusión tonta.


	5. We're setting the final score

**Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.**

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: s/8493483/5/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

><p><strong>«Somos soldados», dice Zoro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo quinto<strong>

**We're Setting the Final Score**

A Zoro le gustaba estar en una relación con Robin, la mujer de mente más abierta que había conocido, a ella podía hablarle sobre cualquier cosa. Siempre había sido buena escuchando y lo hacía como si todo le interesase. A Zoro le gustaba estar en una relación con Robin porque era una persona muy organizada y le recordaba todos los días lo que debía hacer. A Zoro le gustaba estar en una relación con Robin porque siempre le decía que iba guapo, que era una gran persona y que era amable. Siempre le hacía sentirse un poco más especial.

Ella siempre le decía que él lo era todo para ella.

¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que lo único que siempre hacíamos aquí es comer?

—Pensaba que te gustaba comer, Zoro. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es por mí, es por Luffy. Él es el pozo sin fondo.

Robin no rió.

—Eh, ¿va todo bien?

—Sí, solo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Come despacio. Vi a Luffy el día que volví. Salimos a tomar algo. Sigue siendo un pozo sin fondo. Jaja. Me habló de ti. ¿Cómo te van las cosas con el del puro?

—Mi vida amorosa es triste, Zoro.

—Oh, perdón. ¿No acabaron bien las cosas?

—Las cosas no acaban, simplemente desaparecen. Es como en esos días que entras a un restaurante creyendo que tienen cangrejo en el menú, pero te das cuenta de que estás en el restaurante equivocado. Entonces te levantas y te vas.

—¿Tan mal acabó?

—Me maltrataba.

—Lo siento, Robin.

—Tranquilo, ya se fue.

—Bueno, cuando volvamos le daré su merecido por ti. ¿Te gustaría?

—¡Fufufufufufu! Estaría bien.

—De nada.

—De todos modos, Crocodile es solo un lío. Nada serio. Solo es un hombre que llegó en el momento exacto.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El trabajo iba fatal: me rechazaban todos los proyectos y se los daban al nuevo, que se lleva siempre todos los encargos; se me rompió la nevera; la lavadora también...

—Y apareció él.

—Era reconfortante. Luego, sin más, se volvió violento.

—Lo siento, Robin.

—No tienes por qué.

—Me siento mal. Me hago llamar tu mejor amigo y ni siquiera estuve ahí cuando lo pasaste tan mal. Ni tan solo lo supe.

—Zoro...

—Te debería haber llevado conmigo a Alemania. Quién sabe si habrías tenido una buena vida allí.

—Zoro, por favor, no te hagas responsable de mis desgracias. Ya no estamos juntos.

—Es cierto, lo siento.

—Después de todo, si me hubiera ido contigo, tal vez nunca habrías conocido a Amett.

—Annett.

—Annett, vale.

—Me siento fatal por...

—Zoro, que está bien.

—Bueno, pues a mí no me lo parece. Eres mi mejor amiga, no debería dejar que nadie te hiciera daño. Debería haberte llevado conmigo a Alemania. Ese maldito Crocodile...

—Zoro, Zoro, deshazte de todo ese cariño antes de que te pierdas por completo. Prometimos ser amigos, solo eso. ¿No era ese el trato?

—Cierto, perdona. Me olvidé de lo fuerte que eres.

—No lo soy tanto. Para serte sincera, sentí que quería morir porque las cosas no me iban bien en un momento de mi vida. Lo único que quería era morir.

—Eres más fuerte que eso, Robin. Claro que pasan cosas horribles: cáncer, fuego, desprendimientos de tierra, desamores, desempleo y mil cosas más. No puedes evitarlas. Pero vivir con miedo no tiene sentido. Somos soldados. Y solo tienes una vida.


	6. Why do we like to hurt so much

N/T: Los capítulos salen cada fin de semana, más o menos, como muy tarde, lunes o martes.

* * *

><p><strong>Todos los derechos pertenecientes a One Piece son de Eiichiro Oda y sus respectivos propietarios. Tanto la historia original como la traducción están hechas sin ánimo de lucro, solo por mera diversión.<strong>

**Autora: Seis Fleur**

**Título original: Five Days To Resist Or Impress**

**Título traducido: Cinco días para soportar o impresionar**

**Enlace: s/8493483/6/Five-Days-To-Resist-Or-Impress**

**Tema: Sin tema**

**Parejas: Zoro / Robin**

**Escenario: UA. Sin relación con Midnight Cat.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro y Robin tenían una hermosa amistad :')<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo sexto<strong>

**Why Do We Like to Hurt so Much**

Después de romper con Robin, Zoro pasó de página bastante rápido pese a haber estado saliendo cuatro años con ella. Acabaron bien: dos tazas de café y un extraño apretón de manos. Tras la ruptura, Zoro desapareció cuatro meses y, aunque todos sus amigos sabían dónde estaba, ella les prohibió terminantemente que se lo dijeran pues temía verse de repente en el aeropuerto, en un momento de debilidad, para comprarse un billete cuando le echara de menos.

A su regreso, Robin fue la primera persona a la que llamó y fue a verla al museo el día de la publicación de los nuevos hallazgos en su proyecto. Al final, aquel día, acabaron paseando toda la noche por el parque y hablando hasta el alba. A partir de ese momento, Robin fue la primera persona a la que Zoro llamaba cuando necesitaba una amiga y Zoro, la primera a la que Robin acudía para pedir consejo.

—¿Robin?

—¿Ajá?

—Esto es para ti. De París.

—Oh, guau. Un set de salero y pimentero con la forma de la Torre Eiffel. Gracias, Zoro.

—Bastante guay, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, es guay. Bueno, son un salero y un pimentero con la forma de la Torre Eiffel… Son especiales.

—Sí, mira la base.

—Oh, un dibujo de un pájaro. Qué preciosidad.

—No solo es un pájaro, es un petirrojo (N/T: del inglés «robin»). Me acordé de ti en cuanto los vi. Son bonitos, ¿a que sí?

—Sí lo son. Gracias, Zoro.

Se tiró sobre la cama y de repente echó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu cara es lo que pasa. Si no te gustaban, habérmelo dicho.

—Sí que me gustan, de veras.

—Robin.

—De acuerdo, es un regalo un poco cutre. Podrías haberme traído un colgante con la Torre Eiffel aunque al menos me has comprado algo. Así que gracias, Zoro. Es un detalle.

—Eres demasiado buena.

—Solo intento ser educada.

—Siempre eres así, salvo cuando Brook te pide que le enseñes la ropa interior.

—Es que no me gusta.

—Robin.

—¿Qué?

—Para ti, de París.

Un colgante de oro blanco con dos pendientes. Una pequeña Torre Eiffel y una plaquita con el nombre de Robin grabado.

—Dios mío, es precioso.

—Siéntate, te lo pondré.

—¿Cómo te las apañaste para conseguirlos, Zoro?

—Estuve una semana en París. Bajo mi hotel había una tienda que los personalizaba. Súbete el pelo.

—¿Personalizado? Sí que era verdad que te acordaste de mí.

—Listo.

—Es precioso, Zoro. Gracias,

—No hay problema. Esto… Robin.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qués es esto que tienes en la espalda?

—¿Este regalo fue idea de Annett?

—Robin, contéstame. ¿Esto es lo que ese maldito Croco te hizo?

—Mmm, bu-bueno… Había un gancho en la pared.

—Tres ganchos. Tres ganchos tan juntos que tan apenas pueden sostener tres marcos.

—Me golpeé tres veces en la misma pared.

—Maldita sea, Robin. No me mientas.

—Hacía horas extra y pasaba menos tiempo con él. Se enfadó y… y cogió un clavo de la mesa.

—Y te apuñaló. Joder.

—So-Solo es una vieja cicatriz, Zoro. No-no es profunda.

—Perdóname, Robin. Perdóname por no haber estado ahí para protegerte.

Y dibujó la cicatriz con las yemas de sus dedos. Se le partió un poco el corazón, era como si alguien hubiese dejado caer un cuchillo ahí. Él siempre había sido el guardián de Robin, cuando salían y cuando no. Zoro siempre iba en busca de Robin cuando estaba tontamente ebrio y destrozado, y a su vez, Robin acudía a Zoro cuando se lastimaba tontamente sobre su vida y se sentía destrozada. Volvían al otro porque eran los únicos que sabían qué hacer y cómo consolar al otro.


End file.
